Broken Mask
by matchaforlyff
Summary: Lagi-lagi Istana Kekaisaran mendapat ancaman dari para pemberontak. Kali ini, Haruno Sakura, sang Putri Mahkota lah target utama dan karena itu Uchiha Sasuke ditugaskan untuk melindunginya./ "Ano, Ayah? Apa aku tidak bisa memilih bodyguard-ku sendiri? Dari abad dua puluhan misalnya?"/ Mampukah Sasuke? Atau ia punya maksud lain?/ AU, Kerajaan Modern, OOC, etc. First FF, RnR? x)


Matahari pulang ke peraduan sedangkan sang bulan menggantikan. Ia, Haruno Sakura, perempuan usia dua puluh tiga sedang memberi tatapan menekan. Tatapan yang ditujukan kepada target yang tak menyadari karena sedang asyik bermesraan. Bermesraan? Ini menyebalkan. Catat, pria yang sedang bermesraan itu pacarnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi turun status menjadi mantan.

Dengan penyamaran lengkap, Sakura bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Penyamaran lengkap yang dimaksud di sini adalah, penyamaran yang sayangnya malah terlihat mencolok. Kacamata hitam di malam hari? Perempuan ini pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Ditambah dengan sebuah kupluk berwarna hitam dan ... masker? Masa bodoh dengan ini semua. Ia akan memergoki pacarnya, si tampan pamer senyum, Sai.

Hati Sakura sudah menyumpah dari tadi. Tentu saja karena ia sakit, rasanya hatinya itu sudah seperti diiris-iris pisau berjeruji saat melihat Sai pamer kemesraan dengan perempuan berambut pirang yang sialnya sangat cantik itu. Keturunan _bul_ e, sih jadi wajar saja kalau Sai sampai berpaling. Perempuan manis itu hanya mampu berdeham, membersihkan tenggorokan yang mendadak dipenuhi oleh _saliva_ yang menggumpal. Matanya berkaca-kaca tapi ia berusaha tegar, rencananya sih ia akan bangkit dengan gagah lalu menghampiri Sai dan si pirang itu di sana. Lalu ia akan memamerkan senyum dan mengambil gelas isi minuman dingin berwarna di atas meja lalu–

— _Byur_!

"Kyaaaa!"

Niatnya sih ingin menyiram Sai dengan gelas berisi minuman _a la- a_ la sinetron tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna lebih sayang pada pemuda yang seperti mayat berjalan itu. Yang terkena siraman justru dirinya. Mungkin karena ia sembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat jendela restoran kali, ya?

Sakura mendecak kesal. Ia membuka kacamata yang mengkover kedua _emerald_ jernihnya dengan satu tangan, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut hitam di sana. Pria dengan seragam pelayan dengan kacamata besar zaman dinosaurus. Sakura pun membuka mulutnya, memuntahkan kekesalannya, "Aduh! Tolong, ya. Lain kali perhatikan dulu sebelum membuang air sisa, Tuan!" ia mengoceh dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Maaf, itu salahmu sendiri karena duduk di balik semak-semak, Yang Mulia."

 _Oopsie_. Seseorang baru saja tertangkap. _Well,_ perkenalkan, dia Haruno Sakura. Usia dua puluh tiga tahun, status sebentar lagi _single_. Masuk dalam jajaran orang paling penting di Negeri Matahari Terbit ini. Yap, _she's a royal._ Putri pertama keluarga kaisar, Putri Mahkota. Dan, oh iya! Seseorang baru saja menyiram member dari keluarga kekaisaran ini, beri _applause_ untuk si _nerd_ dari zaman dinosaurus itu!

Perempuan itu berdeham lagi, ingat, citranya harus dijaga, " _Ano ..._ maaf atas kekasaranku tadi, aku hanya sedang kaget saja," senyum super manis terformasikan," Tolong abaikan yang tadi, ya," lanjutnya kemudian memberikan _ojigi_ -nya. Semoga saja setelah ini tidak ada _headline_ _news_ berjudul _"Busted: Yang Mulia Putri Basah Kuyub dan Seorang Nerd dari Zaman Batu Memegang Ember di Restoran X"_ kalau sampai benar ada, mau dipasang di mana mukanya nanti?!

"Hn, kalau begitu, Yang Mulia, bolehkah aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku?" si _waiter_ dari zaman batu kembali berkicau, wajahnya datar bak tripleks.

Lagi, Haruno Sakura memamerkan senyuman termanisnya, "Ah, tentu, silakan!"

 _Byur!_

Lalu kemudian Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya dihantam oleh likuid dingin dan ... bau. Sakura tidak terima, ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan menyalangnya. Masa bodoh dengan citranya! "Kurang ajar! Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

Dengan tenang, ia berucap, "Aku hanya melanjutkan pekerjaanku, Yang Mulia."

Mati-matian Sakura meredam segala perasaan jengkelnya agar tidak sampai menguap. Ingat, dia adalah panutan negara. Ya, dia adalah manusia yang katanya memiliki darah dewa, dia tak boleh menghancurkan imej kekaisaran. Ia pun menarik senyumannya lagi, ia sudah terlalu pro dalam urusan pamer senyum, "Oh, iya, tak apa, _haha_. Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang dulu, ya. Kuharap kau bisa menyimpan rapat-rapat soal yang terjadi barusan." Perempuan terhormat itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Kemudian sang pelayan tadi membalas dengan _ojigi_ yang jauh lebih rendah, sembilan puluh derajat. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Yang Mulia di tempat seperti ini.

* * *

.

 **Broken Mask**

 _by_ **matchaforlyff**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto** _while the story is purely mine. Author_ tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun selain kepuasan pribadi.

.

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo(s), dan masih banyaak sekali kekurangan yang tidak bisa disebutkan :")

* * *

 **Prolog:** Mimpi Buruk

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, setelah disapa oleh sedikit masalah yang membuat hati gerah. _Well,_ setidaknya tadi malam ia telah berhasil memutuskan pacarnya itu _via_ telepon. Memangnya enak? Ia tak peduli. Hatinya pun tidak lagi merasa sakit. Sakura sudah kebal karena ia terbiasa.

Terbiasa menjadi orang yang selalu mengalah. Terbiasa menekan kuat-kuat perasaannya. Terbiasa memendam seluruh yang ia rasa. Terbiasa ... membiarkan orang lain meninggalkan dirinya. Jadi ini bukan masalah. Toh sejak awal berpacaran, Sakura pun tak yakin akan hubungannya karena dunia mereka terlalu berbeda.

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun, punggungnya tegap, dan tak lupa sambil memamerkan perhiasan sehari-harinya yaitu senyuman, ia melaksanakan rutinitasnya. Para dayang memberikan _ojigi_ rendah mereka yang hanya dibalas oleh Sakura dengan satu anggukan singkat. Hari ini perempuan itu terlihat mengagumkan dengan baju formalnya.

Rok selutut berwarna hijau _tosca_ plus _blazer_ senada. Tak lupa pernak-pernik rambut berupa topi kecil berwarna hitam dengan jaring-jaring di sebelah kanan kepalanya. Selaras dengan _high heels Prada_ hitam dan sarung tangan tembus pandangnya. Rambut _pink_ -nya? Digulung dalam model _bun_ yang disembunyikan di atas kepala.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah untuk menemui ayahnya. Katanya dipanggil, sih. Tumben sekali orang sibuk itu memanggil dirinya ... jadi kira-kira, ada apa, ya?

"Yang Mulia Putri telah tiba!"

Pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu ruang kerja orang nomor satu secara simbolis di Negara ini pun meneriakkan kabar kedatangan Sakura dengan lantang. Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari dalam, pintu besar penuh aksen berdetail kecil-kecil terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang satu negara puja di dalamnya.

Langkah demi langkah anggun Sakura ambil mendekati sosok ayahnya. _Ojigi_ rendah perempuan itu berikan, "Haruno Sakura sudah ada di sini, _Otousama_."

Anggukan singkat Haruno Kizashi berikan kepada putrinya dibubuhi sedikit ulasan senyum. " _Ohayou_ , _Hime_. Tak perlu sekaku itu, Nak."

Air muka Sakura berubah, "Ah, maaf, Ayah. Tanpa sadar aku telah terbiasa," ujarnya sembari tertawa canggung. Postur tubuh yang tadinya kaku, Sakura lemaskan sedikit tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah.

Kizashi tertawa lagi, "Sudahlah, kau lucu sekali hari ini—seperti baru putus cinta."

Dalam hati Sakura tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Mereka bilang keluarga kekaisaran itu memiliki darah dewa mungkin itu bukan sekedar mitos, iya 'kan? Kalau itu mitos pasti keluarga mereka memiliki bakat cenayang. _Seratus, Ayah! Akurat sekali ucapanmu!_

"Jadi Ayah, ada apa sampai kau memanggilku ke mari?" Senyuman yang sangat lebar diukir dengan paksa di wajahnya. Bisakah hal ini cepat selesai sehingga Sakura bisa memberi makan cacing-cacing yang mengontrak di perutnya.

Ekspresi Kizashi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, aura cerah yang tadi sempat terpancar hilanglah sudah. "Begini, Sakura ... _mereka_ mulai berulah lagi." Pria yang usianya sudah kepala empat itu menggantungkan sejenak kalimatnya, maniknya menatap lurus _emerald_ sang anak. "Dan kali ini, kau lah incaran utama mereka."

Mereka, sebuah kata berkonten enam dari dua puluh enam huruf alfabet. Satu kata dengan tiga suku kata yang berarti mimpi buruk. Mereka adalah pemberontak keluarga kekaisaran. Sudah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya anggota gelap tersebut mengincar kekaisaran. Untuk apa? Tentu saja tujuan mereka yang paling utama adalah menggulingkan kekaisaran.

Beribu-ribu tahun lamanya keluarga kekaisaran bertahan hidup dari maut yang terus menerus mengejar. Untuk yang satu ini, Sakura selalu bersyukur karena hingga detik ini ia masih bertahan dan keluarganya juga masih utuh. Namun, tetap saja ia masih tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang keluarga kaisar lakukan di masa lalu sampai membuat para pemberontak itu amat sangat membenci keluarganya sampai ingin membunuh?

Sakura menghela napas, rasa takut jelas menggerogoti batinnya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Otousama_?" Suaranya terdengar _hopeless_.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Ayah akan meningkatkan keamanan Istana juga keamanan dirimu. Untuk itu Ayah telah menyiapkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik sebagai pelindungmu." Kizashi memberikan kode lewat matanya, memerintahkan pengawal yang berjaga di pintu untuk membukakan pintu besar tersebut.

Masuk lah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang tubuhnya dibalut dengan jas hitam. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya _raven_ mencuat ke atas, dan langkahnya yang lebar—karena kakinya yang cukup panjang—nampak tenang.

Aroma maskulin menguar masuk ke dalam indra penciuman perempuan pemilik surai merah jambu tersebut. Ia melirikkan iris _emerald_ -nya ke pundak laki-laki tersebut. Ternyata meski sudah memakai _heels_ pria tersebut masih lebih tinggi darinya. Pandangan Sakura berpindah pada wajahnya, menelisik sosok tersebut dalam diam.

Hidung mancungnya ... garis rahangnya ... kacamatanya—tunggu.

Kacamata?

Kedua alisnya secara refleks menyatu, membuat dahinya sedikit terlipat karena kerutan. Hilang lah sudah pikiran-pikiran _fangirling-mode_ Sakura. Padahal tadi rencananya Sakura ingin menyuruh pria itu untuk membuka jasnya, atau pamer _abs_ sedikit mungkin. Namun, sayangnya minat tersebut sirna disapu realita yang menampar.

"D-Dinosaurus?"

Pria itu melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura, sebelum membuang wajahnya. Laki-laki itu mengabaikan Putri Mahkota di sebelahnya dan memilih untuk segera melakukan _ojigi_ rendah. "Uchiha Sasuke- _desu_."

Kizashi terkekeh pelan, "Kau sudah tahu betul tugasmu, 'kan?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke dengan santai. Laki-laki itu memakukan iris oniksnya dari balik kacamata ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_. Tolong jaga Putri Mahkota kami, Uchiha."

Dan _ojigi_ rendah lagi-lagi Sasuke berikan sebagai responsnya terhadap permintaan Kaisar negara ini.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya berlakon sebagai pendengar konversasi mereka pun akhirnya angkat bicara, " _Ano_ , Ayah? Apa aku tidak bisa memilih _bodyguard_ -ku sendiri? Dari abad dua puluhan misalnya?"

"Sayangnya, tidak. Uchiha ini akan menemanimu menghadiri setiap _event_ di luar maupun di dalam istana. Ah, nanti siang kau harus menghadiri acara amal bukan?"

 _Well_ , kalau ayahnya sudah berkata demikian dia bisa apa? Lagi-lagi Sakura melirik laki-laki dari zaman batu di sebelahnya. Pria yang sangat tidak seksi. Satu-satunya laki-laki kurang ajar yang berani menyiramnya dengan air kotor, _ck_. Sakura harus memercayakan nyawanya kepada laki-laki dari zaman batu ini?

Senyuman manis Sakura ulaskan, "Kalau begitu Ayah, aku pamit dulu," ucapnya kemudian ber- _ojigi_ lagi. "Sampai nanti, _Otousama_."

"Hati-hati, _Hime_ ," jawab Kizashi sembari mempersilakan anaknya dan _bodyguard_ barunya pergi.

Haruno Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah di depan _bodyguard_ barunya, ia menunggu sampai pintu ruangan Ayahnya ditutup dengan benar. Setelah merasa pintu raksasa itu telah ditutup, Putri Mahkota ini menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati sang _bodyguard_ mengekor di belakang tanpa membuat kontak mata dengannya. Sakura membersihkan tenggorokannya demi mendapat atensi pria tersebut.

Berhasil. Uchiha Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya dari lantai ke depan. "Kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sakura menghela napas, "Apa aku bisa memercayakan kepalaku pada manusia dari zaman batu yang bahkan tak punya sopan santun sepertimu?"

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sakura menghapus beberapa senti jarak yang sempat tercipta. Kini anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura. Tanpa sadar Putri Mahkota tersebut menahan napas.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan kepalamu, Yang Mulia," bisik laki-laki itu dengan suara bariton rendah. Setelahnya, dengan ekspresi bak papan, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang demi menciptakan jarak.

Gawat. Bisikan tadi memiliki daya untuk membuat organ kardiovaskular Haruno Sakura melompat-lompat ringan. "Hei, Dino. Kuperingatkan kau! Jangan berlaku seenaknya. Jangan berlaku tidak sopan padaku!" serunya demi menutupi rasa gugupnya. Jangan sampai wajahnya ikut memerah. _Jangan mentang-mentang baru putus lalu sekarang bisa_ gampang baper!

Uchiha Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, "Hn."

Kedua tangan Haruno Sakura lipat di atas dada, ia mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Baik, kalau begitu ... _yoroshiku_ ," ucapnya kemudian langsung melenggang pergi.

 _Bodyguard_ tersebut hanya memandangi punggung Haruno Sakura yang pelan-pelan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tatapan oniks Uchiha Sasuke memandang lurus pada targetnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya mengepal, giginya beradu membuat rahangnya bergemeletuk. Diam-diam Sasuke menarik sudut bibir kirinya sedikit.

"Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan mereka mendapatkan kepalamu, Yang Mulia..." ia merepetisi untaian kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi pada sang putri. Pandangannya masih tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

Kemudian, Sasuke melanjutkan monolognya.

"...karena aku sendiri lah yang akan memotong kepalamu, _Hime_."

Haruno Sakura, bersiaplah untuk keluar dari mimpi indah karena mimpi buruk di siang bolong sudah datang.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **a/n:** Wah, fiksi pertama untuk akun ini~~ *lalungibrit* /weyy. Salam kenal! _matchaforlyff_ di sini hehe. Panggilnya apa ya, apa deh terserah xD sebenarnya nama pena ini dibuat karena kecintaan penulis (yang kualat) sama _matcha_ ;-;)bb

Sejujurnya, gak terlalu paham soal istana-istanaan jadi kalau ada koreksi amat sangat dihargai x) ditunggu komentarnya di kotak _review_ , yaa~ _arigatou_ ;D sampai bertemu di _chapter_ selanjutnyaa 'w')/


End file.
